Modern Into Feudal
by AquaWater99
Summary: When Kagome introduces her friends to Halloween, they leave their stuff to go eat lunch. Guess who would find it? Yep, Rin and Jaken!


"What are you so excited about?" 

Inuyasha watched with curiosity and interest as Kagome hopped out of the well, her steps more light and bouncy than normal.

"You guys haven't invented Halloween yet? That's so sad! Here, I'll explain it to you."

His mouth gaping open as Kagome's speech lengthened, Inuyasha managed to catch on that you were suppose to eat "candy" and put on "costumes". _What the heck is that?_ Jolted out of his daydream, Inuyasha noticed Kagome taking pieces of cloth, buttons, and stitching needles out. _Nani?_

"Inuyasha, what do you want to be for Halloween?"

He was too clueless to answer.

"Ano...ano... an inu?"

"A-an inu??!! Seriously? You want to be a dog when you're already a inuyoukai?" The corners of Kagome's mouth twisted upwards quickly, and she burst out into fits of laughter.

Inuyasha didn't get it.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh, oh, nothing. Come on. Let's go eat lunch, and then I'll make you guys costumes," Kagome still couldn't stop giggling,  
as she turned around with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

Inuyasha blinked with an "okay?" expression, but followed.

-----

"Watch over Rin," With those three words, Sesshomaru left.

Jaken groaned inwardly. He was stuck with the pestering onnanoko _again. Why? Why me?_

"Come on, Jaken-sama! Let's go play something!" Chimed Rin's bright voice.

"I'd rather not," Grumbled Jaken, in a bad mood already.

"Oh, come on!" Rin tugged on Jaken's kimono, struggling to drag the stubborn youkai along.

Sighing heavily with defeat, Jaken began waddling toward the direction where Rin had dissappeared.

_**Ten minutes later...**_

"Look, Jaken-sama! What's that?" Rin pointed to pieces of cloth along with other parts.

"How am I suppose to know? Ask Sesshomaru-sama when he gets back," Said Jaken, not dropping his foul mood.

But Rin was already poking at some buttons curiously. Jaken gulped loudly. _If Rin gets hurt, Sesshomaru-sama will kill me!_

"Rin! Get away from all that!"

"But, Jaken-sama, it's not going to bite. Oh, I want to dress you up, Jaken-sama! Come here!" Squealed Rin, clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

Jaken was already sprinting away to the bushes, but before he touched the leaves, and eager hand dragged him back to the "costumes".

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Now let's see, that goes here... and that goes here..."

_**Half an hour later...**_

"That was really good! Come on, let's go to make the costumes," Kagome led the way back.

Suddenly, Inuyasha growled.

"I smell Jaken and that ningen girl Sesshomaru always has around. And they're at your backpack, Kagome!"

"Nani?!! Let's go check it out!"

Pulling apart two bushes, Kagome shot into the clearing with Inuyasha... and stared at the sight in front of them.

"Wow," was all Kagome could muster.

Jaken had on a thick, white piece of cloth around his whole body. Light pink wings stuck out of his back, while pretend hooves poked out of the white cloth instead of hands and feet. On top of that, a spiral horn had been stuck on with tape to the youkai's head.

A few seconds later, Kagome came out of her trance, and giggled so hard, her face turned red.

"You make an excellent unicorn, Jaken!" Kagome laughed even harder, she fell over onto the grass, and began pounding the ground with her fists.

Inuyasha, Jaken, and Rin just stared.

"Kagome-sama, are you ok?" Rin asked with concerned eyes.

"Oh, oh! H-hai, I a-am, Rin-c-chan!"

Rin and Jaken exchanged glances with Inuyasha. _Ano..._

Finally, Kagome stopped her fits of gigles, but a large grin never left her face.

"Happy Halloween, minasan!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

ano: um...

-chan: used for young people, classmates, etc.

inu: dog

inuyoukai: dog demon

kimono: the Japanese, traditional dress

minasan: everyone

nani: what

ningen: human

onnanoko: girl

-sama: used for extremely respected people

youkai: demon

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: All I have to say is HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!)


End file.
